Royai: Accident
by Hawkeye-Fan-101
Summary: Royai. It dosen't seem like it at first, but it will progress. Okay, Roy's been turned three. Cute and funny, so check it out.
1. Accident

I had this story in a dream. I hope you like it. Chapter 2 will be up next week or so.

Oh, look at Vol. 10 chp. 39 of the manga! Look real closely after Roy kills Lust. Do you see something, a little Roy needs Riza something? Not when he says "Lieutenant, you're okay.". Something else. (Grins) If you don't see it tell me and I'll tell you about it on the 2nd chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters.**

* * *

Chapter 1  
Royai: Accident

Ed drew the circle big. He'd need Alphonse's help for this project. Havoc, Breda, Feury, and Falman were all helping to draw the transmutation circle. Ed hypothisized he could make something younger using alchemy, so they all helped. Of course they were doing this in the Colonel's office, but they'd clean it up before Hawkeye came in. As soon as the circle was done, Ed and Al took it for a test run, before transmutating something. They needed to make sure it was all connected.

"Okay, ready?" Ed asked.

"Ready." his younger brother replied. They both took their hands and pressed it onto the floor. Just as they activated it, Colonel Mustang walked in, stepping on the circle. The man looked surprised as he felt himself being zapped. There was a shock on everyone's face, and a cloud of smoke covered the black-haired man.

"Oh, crap." Ed muttered. All of the men in the room walked towards the smoking heap. As they came closer, they saw the colonel.

As a three-year-old.

"HOLY CRAP!" Havoc shouted. The young boy already had clothes on, it was obvious that some of the clothing from his uniform had been transmutated to an outfit for Roy. Roy looked up with bright eyes, but didn't seem to recognize any of them.

"Colonel," Alphonse asked, "do you remember us?" Roy didn't respond. Falman gulped, fearing he knew why he didn't answer.

"Roy do you know us?" At the mention of his name, Roy looked up and shook his head.

"He dosen't have any memories. AND he has the mind of a child." Ed declared. What were they going to do now? There commanding officer was three! They heard the door open and Riza walked in. She looked around, not seeing the child.

"You need to clean this mess up. The Furer is comming in to see the colonel." All of their jaws dropped.

"Lieutenant, you need to know something." Feury started. "You see, all of us helped the Elrics with a transmutation. Well, the colonel came in and accidently stepped on it and well, he's three." She stared at them. Her face showed no emotion, which scared all of them. Her eyes drifted over to the young boy, who looked puzzled at the silence.

"He dosent' know who we are does he?"

"Nope." Havoc chimed. "He has the mind of an average little kid."

"Yep." Ed smirked. He got on his knees, then flicked the little boy. "Just some three-year-old. Now who's short you-." The little boy started to cry after the blow. Ed then tried to calm him down, which only made him cry harder. Riza came in, swooped up the sobbing boy, and began to talk in a soothing voice. Upon this the child ceased crying. Then buried his face into her shoulder so he wouldn't have to see Ed.

"You mean!" he yelled. Then wrapped his small arms around Riza's neck. She smiled on how cute he was. "A nine-year-old shoult not pick on a thwee-year-old!" She couldn't help but muffle her laughter.

"I'm not nine I'm fifteen!" Ed shouted. On this, Roy looked at him.

"You showt. Shwimp." Everyone, except Fullmetal, laughed.

"How long should he be like this?" Breda asked, gasping after the laugh.

"I wouldn't say more than a week." Al commented. Riza put him down, but he hid behind her legs. Then turned his attention to the desk. Without anyone seeing him, he jumped onto the chair. As they all talked, he looked at the papers. Of course he could not read all that well, but began to scribble anyhow. Falman finally saw him and coaxed him to give the pen up. Roy agreed, and Ed shouted, finding that it was his report.

"He's a devil. Even when he's three." he muttered angrily.

"Shhhh." Roy whispered. Everyone became silent, waiting to see what they were being quiet for. But Roy only continued to play, not giving them an explanation.

"Why are we quiet?" Al asked him.

"It was to make pee-wee, keep quiet. He very wowed. I can't here me think." he sang. Again, everyone laughed. This week would be long, but funny.

* * *

Yay! What do you think so far? Make sure you tell me that you can or can not find that secret!

Thanks, Hawkeye-Fan-101


	2. Escapes

Alright Chapter 2! I thought this over ALL day. Please review! The secret is explained on the bottom.

Ed: Okay, I would not get burned by a three-year-old! Even if it was the colonel!

Me: You got burned by Elicia.

Ed: Whaa-?

Me: Yeah, she called you the little brother and called Al the big brother, cuz you were small.

Ed: (Grumbles and stomps away.)

Me: Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters.**

* * *

Chapter 2  
Royai: Escapes

Ed now had to write his report all over again. Alphonse was picking up Winry from the train station. Of course, Lt. Hawkeye had everyone do extra paperwork now that the colonel was three. Roy explored the office, every nook and cranny was a new discovery. That adventure ended when he accidently knocked over the bookcase. It tumbled and landed right on Breda, and it took everyone's help to get it off.

"Edward, now that you're done with your report, play with the colonel." Hawkeye ordered. No one ever dared to go against Hawkeye's will, and Ed was not going to be the first. Reluctantly, he sat down and asked what the boy wanted to play.

"Let's play hide-and-seek!" he suggested.

"Okay, you hide and I'll count." Riza left the room to deliver some files. The men, who didn't want to be shot, stayed on task. Ed counted . . . and counted . . . and didn't stop until he got to fifty. By then, Roy had hid. Ed sat on the couch, heaving a sigh of relief.

"Shouldn't you be 'seeking'?" Havoc asked grumpily. He shook his head.

"Nope. He stays off my case until the Lt. gets back." After a while, Ed decided to find him. Any second Riza could walk in. So he looked around. Then looked around some more. And then some more. Then his heart started to race, and he began to look around hurriedly.

He had lost his three-year-old commanding officer.

"Okay, I can't find him anywhere!" he yelled. At that moment, Winry and Al arrived. Winry looked at Ed with distate, Al already explaining what had happened to Mustang.

"Can't find who?" Al asked.

"The colonel!"

"What?" Winry shouted.

"We were playing hide-and-seek, and I counted to fifty, and then didn't look for him. And now he's gone."

"Ed! You idiot!" Winry yelled. Then something caught Winry's eye. She ran towards the window, which was slightly cracked open. She threw it up, looking out. They were on the second floor, so if he fell . . .

"Hiya!" a small voice called. She looked to her left, finding the colonel sitting.

"Come on, you win." She pulled him in, then set him on the floor.

"You couldn't find me? I even gave you a cwoo." He pointed to the desk. Al picked up a piece of paper. On it was a crude drawing of Roy outside the window.

"You shouldn't go out on roofs!" Ed yelled. Ed looked at the time. It was only ten o'clock. Not only that, he couldn't go on an assignment until the colonel approved and signed it. He groaned. He felt a small tug on his jacket. He looked down, finding Roy possesing the small hand. "What?"

"I need to use the potty."

* * *

"Damn it!" Ed yelled. Al had agreed to walk with Ed down to the bathrooms, but he had a new problem. Roy didn't want to let go of Ed's leg. He was around his right one, the one that wasn't automail. He groaned. "Hey, little brat! Let go!" Roy then bit him. Ed tried to kick him off, all the while howling with rage. Finally he kicked the kid into the air, where Al caught him. He then held Roy above his head so Ed couldn't reach him.

"Brother calm down! I'll carry him." He then let Roy sit on the top of his armor. Secretly he didn't need to use the bathroom. Just needed to get away from these idiots. He held on to one of the hanging lights. He quietly slid off Al's armor. And of course Al couldn't feel a thing and Ed didn't want to look at him. So he went unnoticed.

He pulled himself up, sitting on the bar that held the light. He was able to sneak a piece of chalk out of the room. He drew a neat transmutation circle, then used alchemy to put a hole in the ceiling. He pulled himself into a vent. Then started to crawl. He wanted to find the woman who had held him. For some reason, she interested him. Not only that, she wasn't an idiot, and would have never fell for any of the tricks he pulled. She told him just to call her 'Ms. Riza'. Of course, that was after he tried to pronounce 'Lt. Hawkeye'.

* * *

"Crap! I can't believe he used alchemy!" Ed shouted. After they noticed he was gone, they had retraced their steps. Then they found the small hole. Ed jumped up on Al, clapping his hands to make a bigger hole.

"What are you doing?" Al asked.

"Well, I'm going to have to find him. Stay here, you're too big." Al quietly yelled in his mind. It wasn't his fault he was so big.

Meanwhile, Roy had looked through one of the slits and found Riza.

"Finawee, I escaped those wunatics." he quietly smirked. Now he'd just have to get down. Drawing another transmutation circle, he used alchemy to drop down. Riza looked up, then caught him.

"What are you doing?" she asked trying to stay calm.

"I had to get away fwom 'em." he declared.

"Tell me about it." she muttered.

* * *

Chapter 3 will be up ASAP. Please review! Please. Please. Please. Please. (Slaps myself) Sorry glitch.

Oh, now for the secret moment. See how it looks like she's lowering him down after the fight? WELL SHE'S NOT! You can plainly see that he already fell down! That just means they needed to touch eachother. Cuz he has his hand on her back, like a partial hug! 3 And she's touching him too! Tell me what you think!

Thanks, Hawkeye-Fan-101


	3. Runaway

Ok, chapter 3. I planned this ALL weekend. It will probably suck, but oh well.

Oh, yes. I'm glad some of you found it. You know . . . the secret. Make sure you tell all of your Royai friends!

So yeah, I had something clever to put on her. Something funny, but I forgot what it was.

Roy: Wez jus' wet dem wead.

Me: O.o Wow, I hardly understood that.

* * *

Chapter 3  
Royai: Runaway

She put him down, after he fell. She got down to his level, then talked to him in a serious tone.

"You musn't ever go into the vents. EVER." she scolded. "You could have gotten hurt."

"I sowwy, Ms. Wiza." he apologized. She tried hard not to laugh. She got up, opened the door, so he could get out of the copy room.

"Who was watching you?"

"Da gwumpy lepwachaun and da iwon giant." She pinched her side to focus on the pain, rather than laugh her guts out. He then raised his arm, and she looked at him surprised. She took his hand as they walked down the hallway to the office.

* * *

"Somebody help me! Al! Anyone!" Ed screamed. He had tried to squish his way through a smaller part of the vent. And well, had gotten suck. He thrased at the steel walls, trying to get out. His hand were stuck so he could not peform alchemy.

"Edward? Is that you?" a farmiliar voice asked.

"Major? Major Armstrong?" he replied. "Help me get out of here!"

"First, how did you get stuck in there?"

"You see, I am chasing the colonel."

"Colonel Mustang? Why would he be in the vents? And wouldn't he get stuck before you?" Ed felt a spike of anger poke him.

"I'll tell ya when I get outta here!" Ed then felt the vents shake violently. Then next thing he knew, he was on the ground.

"Ow! Warn me next time!" Ed rubbed the back of his head. "I need to find Al, so I'll tell you while we walk. But first, let's clean up this mess."

* * *

At the office, Maes Hughes bursted through the doors. He was holding a picture of his daughter, and was screeching in delight.

"Yo, Roy!" He paused. All of his friend's subordinates looked at him.

"Wight heeya!" a voice shouted. He turned to see a kid that somewhat looked like Roy. But he was three.

"Who are you?"

"Woy Mussang."

"Whaa-?" Maes asked. Breda filled him in.

"I see. So when is he going to be twenty-nine again?"

"A week is the max." The door once again bursted again. Major Armstrong came in. He ripped is shirt off, making pink sparkles fly around.

"Oh, colonel! I'm sorry for your misfortune."

"Why you wip yo shiwt off?" The major paused. No one had ever asked him that. He shrugged, not sure what to say.

Pretty soon, Feury got up. He started to gather his things in neat piles.

"Okay, what does everyone want for lunch? It's my turn to go and get it." he said. Everyone made their usual order except for the colonel.

"Just peanut butta and catchup."

"You want that. Really?"

"Yes pwease."

"Okay, if that's what you want."

Thirty minutes later Feury came in with everyone's order. Roy volunteered to give everyone's. No one ate for a while, except little Roy, who was happy. A little too happy. The soilders and Winry finally dug in, still doing their work.

"YUCK!" Ed shouted, gagging. He had just taken a bite out of bread, peanut butter, and ketchup. Winry jumped back in surprise.

"Sorry Ed, I might've labled them wrong." Feury apologized.

"No, it was that little skunk!" Roy smirked.

"Relax, use alchemy to change it." Winry said. Ed grumbled, but did change the sandwich.

* * *

"This is bull!" Ed shouted. They had to walk the colonel to the park so he'd get rid of his energy. Instead of having to watch him every second, Ed had made Roy sit on his coat. Then dragged it.

"Calm down, brother."

"Oh? How are you boys?" Lt. Ross asked.

"Lt. Ross? Fine how are you?" The boys chatted a while. Then walked five more blocks to the park. They turned, only to find a large stone on the coat.

Roy was gone.

* * *

Now what's going to happen? Guess you'll have to wait until Chapter 4! Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.

Thanks, Hawkeye-Fan-101


	4. Dreams Do Come True

Okay after this, probably one more chapter. But do not worry! I will produce more stories! Next, _Royai: Memories_. Wich of course, is about Hawkeye who looses her memories. Then a oneshot: _Royai: Love_. That will be where Roy and Riza are stuck out in a forest in a cabin. There'll be lemon in that one.

I changed the rating on this, cuz there is slight lemon in this chapter. If you do not like any form of lemon, I will warn you before it starts. Then you can wait until the next and last chapter. Okay? Good. Now let's get started.

Barry The Chopper: Hold it right there!

Me: What the heck are you doing here?

Barry The Chopper: I'm here to chop you up for something.

Me: What did I do? You're never in my stories.

Barry The Chopper: That's the problem. Why does Mustang get Hawkeye? That sucks!

Me: I'm sure someone wrote a fanfiction about you, Barry. Maybe with Hawkeye in it.

Barry The Chopper: I don't care! I'm still going to chop you up.

Me: Oh really? (Pulls out a Bazooka)

Barry The Chopper: Where'd you get that? (Barry blows up.)

Me: Bye bye!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters.**

* * *

Chapter 4  
Royai: Dreams Do Come True

Roy walked around. All he needed to do was go back to Central Command. He looked around, then saw military personel gather in a car. He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. There was a bar on the back of the car, so he jumped up and sat on it. The car took off, it took Roy all his strength to not fall off. Before he knew it, he was back. Happily, he jumped down.

He ran up the stairs, then down the hallway. Because he was so short, no one noticed him. Hearing the subordinate's voices, he walked in. They all looked up from their work, astonished that he was back already. Riza was the only one who had expected this.

"You got away from them?" He nodded. She sighed, taking the young boy, and stetting him by her feet. "There. Now I can keep an eye on you." She sat in the chair to begin working. It wasn't even five minutes later until Roy tapped on her side.

"Can I tit on yo' wap?" he asked. She thought it over. He couldn't get away or sneek off. She nodded, picking him up. He sat and behaved. She had to admit, he was cute. But she missed the 29-year-old she really knew. She couldn't get that Roy out of her mind. How could she? She did care about him. Maybe even love him? Did she? She threw the thoughts out of her mind. The little colonel soon fell asleep. She picked him up, then layed him on the couch. She gently took a blanket and covered the boy.

Twenty minutes later Ed popped in. He was sweating and looked nervous. He knew that Hawkeye would kill him. But then he saw Roy sleeping on the couch, so he relaxed. Roy's eyes opened at the sound of the door. He rubbed his ebony eyes, yawning. Then a knock at the door. Ed opened it.

And it was Furer Bradley.

_Oh, crap._ Ed thought. Lt. Hawkeye wasted no time.

"Sir, I apologize for my subordinates and the Elric brothers. They were all performing alchemy and accidently transmutated Colonel Mustang into . . . a three-year-old. I am sorry for the inconvienience." she reported. She saluted him, as they all did.

"I see. Will he turn back into his original form?"

"Yes sir. It shouldn't be later than this week. However, he could change back at any time." Ed spoke.

"Oh, well, no harm done. I'll allow the Colonel to decide what to do when he turns back." Roy popped up and looked at him. "Why hello, you must be the young Roy Mustang."

"Aww you a piwate?" The Furer looked confused. "You got an eye pat. Dat means you a piwate." he explained, pointing to his eye. Havoc covered his mouth.

"I'm sorry, sir. Kids you know."

"It's quite alright. I will take my leave." They saluted, heaving a sigh of relief.

* * *

Riza took Roy to her house. She'd have to take care of him. Winry couldn't handle him with Ed trying to kill him. And she didn't trust anyone else. So she drove her car, then picked him up out of the seat.

"I have a dog, so don't be surprised." she said.

"I wuv doggiez." he replied. She opened the door, putting him down. Black Hayate looked confused. He smelt like the man that his mistress called 'Colonel', but this human was way too short. The boy sat by the dog. He gently started to pet Black Hayate. The dog, liking the attention, sprawled over the boy's lap. Roy laughed in delight, now rubbing the pup's belly.

Riza smiled. Then went on to make dinner. Her thoughts wandered to the question she thought of earlier. Did she love Roy Mustang? Her mind thought about this. Then she finally concluded that she did love him. But it should not be. She set dinner on the table, helping Roy into a chair. He dug in as if he was starving.

"Roy, eat your carrots."

"Okay, Ms. Wiza. I'ww eat dem jus' cuz you made 'em." She smiled. Why couldn't the old Roy behave like this?

In a few hours, Riza announced it was time to go to bed. He didn't protest, just got on the couch.

"Goodnight, Ms. Wiza." he yawned. She slipped the covers over his body.

"Goodnight, Roy." she replied. She went into her room and turned off the light. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell asleep.

She awoke in the middle of the night. Roy had shook her.

"What's the matter?" she asked groggily.

"I had a bad dweam." he whimpered. She didn't know what to say. She wasn't a mother, she wasn't prepared for this.

"Okay, come up here." He jumped up onto the bed. He sneaked under the covers. "This is a one-time thing. Do you understand?" But he had already fallen asleep.

* * *

**WARNING: LEMON IS ABOUT TO START. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE LEMON OR ARE TOO YOUNG, THEN STOP HERE AND WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**

* * *

**

_She looked at her surroundings. Where was she? She was lying down on her side, the trees whispering. The grass rolled like waves with the wind. Surrounding her and covering the trees were blue roses. She felt a strong hand rest on her hip. Riza looked behind her where she saw Colonel Mustang. He was lying down beside her, and back in his 29-year-old form. He smiled, then leaned in and kissed her. She tried to resist, but he kept his hand behind her head. She reluctantly relaxed, now letting his tougne go in search of hers._

_"Colonel . . . stop . . . please." she whispered in ragged breath. He began to unbotten her shirt, kissing the new skin that was revealed. He lavished soft kisses above her bellybutton, pausing to admire her beauty. His tounge traced the edges of her lacy bra, threatening to slip in. Finally, with his teeth, he unsnapped the bra, after gently turning her over. Then lying her on her back once again, he slowly took it off. His tougne traced her aerola, pausing to nibble now and then. _

_"Colonel, knock it off . . ." she begged._

_"Call me Roy."_

_"What?"_

_"I said, call me Roy." She shook her head no, refusing to fully break their coworker relationship. He took the pad of his thumbs, now rubbing her nipples. They began to sting, pulsating. She groaned, he would keep this up until she said it. After only a few seconds, she gave in._

_"Roy! Roy please . . ." _

_"Good girl . . ." His warm mouth covered her breast. She sighed as he began to suckle._

* * *

He enjoyed the way she sighed. The way she squirmed. He had woken up, fully back to his original age. After he saw who his bed-mate was, he began to 'play' with her. He took her pants and panties off, she sleepily protested. He took his lips to her ear, whispering his feelings to her.

"I love you, Riza." A sleepy smile appeared on her face.

"I love you too, Roy." she mumbled. When he heard that he just couldn't take it anymore. Taking his own clothes off, he slipped inside of her. He watched her face as they quickly climaxed. He leaned down to kiss her.

"Riza . . . wake up." he said, in between kisses. At this, her eyes flew open. At first, she was confused. Then angry. Then finally understood. Her arms encircled him, just in time for the rush. His liquid warmth poured into her. As soon as they both recovered, he rolled off of her. Then he covered them both with the quilted blanket. She layed her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat as she fell asleep.

* * *

Okay, chapter-number-that-I-forgot will be up soon! And keep an eye out for my other stories! Okay, I thought I'd say this, _Royai: Vampires_ is out! So try to read it. You can go to my page by clicking on my name at the top. It has 2 chapters so far.

Thanks, Hawkeye-Fan-101


	5. Afterwords

Sorry it's been a long time. I've been making another story: _Royai: Vampires_. Roy's a vampire (duh) and Riza has to live with him. So if you have a chance go to my page (my name which is at the top of this page) and go to My Stories and then click on the story. The first chapter sucks, but it gets better. Oh! I found a new secret. Its the meaning of what Riza says. It's in Vol. 10. Its when Roy's in the hospital. Do you know it?

Two more things: (1) Guess what age I am due to my writing. If you are the closest, I'll send you the secrets that I find first. (2) I am having trouble with my so-called friend. She has made fun of me because of Royai. I have forgiven her 37 times. (Yes, I counted) I have forgiven her again. Should I still be friends with her? Some of the things she's said: "Go screw your animated characters", "Everybody hates you", "Shut the F*** up". So you tell me, should I?

(This will be really short, probably)

* * *

Chapter ?  
Afterwords

He rolled around, facing his beloved lieutenant. Now that he was his original age, he could could do things normally. He nibbled her ear, which she protested. She nearly shoved him off the bed in her sleep. He smiled, now trailing down her neck. He worked his way down slowly, pausing to kiss her.

"Stop it." she mumbled, her eyes flying open. She paused, then kissed him.

"What was that for?"

"I'm glad you're back to normal." He grinned, his lips rubbing hers.

"Whatever pleases you, Ms. Wiza." he teased. She let out a laugh, to which he went blank.

"What's the matter?"

"I love your laugh. I want you to laugh every day." She blushed, her skin turning a light pink.

"I love you." she stated, not even realizing what she said until she said it.

"I love you, too." He wrapped his arm around her, letting her drift off. "And I always will."

* * *

I'm so sorry this was short. I meant to make it longer, but I'm busy and I needed to finish this. Hope you all are doing well.

Please answer my questions.

Thanks, Hawkeye-Fan-101


End file.
